


Another Meeting

by Shadow_Paladin



Series: The Scars We Leave [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary Fray Bashing, M/M, Teacher Alec Lightwood, learning to live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Paladin/pseuds/Shadow_Paladin
Summary: Sequel to The Scars We LeaveSimon is back with the New York Clan, but it is a large adjustment for everyone involved. Especially as news begins to surface of Valentine showing movement in the community. Meanwhile, there are still some loose ends remaining with both Camille and the Seelie Court... and Alec doesn't intend to leave them be for long.
Relationships: Lily Chen & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Scars We Leave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098803
Kudos: 127





	Another Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael's POV

He pulled Simon down the sidewalk, keeping a tight grip on the fledgling’s arm as he stumbled while trying to keep up. While in the Institute his mind had been blank, still afraid that this had all been part of some warlock glamor, but his conversation with Alec had finally set his thoughts spinning in order again. The cool wind and the feel of Simon’s skin in his grasp reinforced his reality. _All this time… Simon- Simon was alive. I didn’t cause the fledgling’s death. He was alright. He’d been with the shadowhunters all this time. … The Shadowhunters hadn’t told the Clan about him. He had_ let _them hide him. Simon_ wanted _to hide from us. What if he_ still _doesn’t want anything to do with us?_ He sucked in a small, barely audible, breath. It didn’t matter what arguments or concessions he made to Alec, Simon could still feel he was better off outside the Clan. He could still leave them. 

He grit his teeth. Anything related to Camille had a way of messing up his equilibrium, and Simon’s perceived blow had tossed out what remained. Hopefully, Simon would understand that- that he didn’t mean for things to turn out like that. He’d never have done it if he knew what Simon was facing. He was 70-years old, a mature vampire, and a clan leader. He could admit when he made a mistake, and he’d admitted to many over the last few months that he’d made one with Simon. He could only hope Simon would let him try to fix it. It would probably have to start with an apology. _He hated those._

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and decided to break the silence. “So… you’ve been hanging out with the nephilim all this time. I must admit, I never would have expected it from you.” _Shit. Way to sound like an asshole when I’m trying_ not _to scare him off._

“Yeah, me neither.” Simon’s voice was almost inaudible. “But the werewolves were out, couldn’t put Luke under the pressure of letting a vamp hang around when his leadership of the pack was so new, and I definitely couldn’t go home. I’d never be able to explain what I was to my mom and sister and even if I did… I couldn’t take the chance that I’d try to drink from them if something happened. In the end, the shadowhunters were my only real option. Even if I thought someone would shank me in a hallway. It was just as likely to happen on the streets now anyway.”

_This wasn’t how I wanted the conversation to go._ “It wasn’t that I wanted to.” He desperately tried to defend his actions back then. “But there’s only one acceptable punishment for an action like that and-” 

“I know Raphael. It’s okay, I understand.” Simon interjected.

He stopped and turned to look at him. Simon had the tiniest beginnings of a reassuring smile and his expression was soft. “You’re not at fault here.” the fledgling continued. “I should have made better choices.”

His stomach dropped. _Please don’t tell me he still… the last time he felt like this he tried to commit suicide._ “Simon. I am the clan leader. It’s my job to know when something is threatening the clan and deal with it. I not only failed that, but punished _you_ for doing it.”

“It happened quickly Raphael. You couldn’t have known any better, but that’s irrelevant. There were still other choices _I_ could have made that would have prevented everything. I could have stuck to my guns and told Clary no. If I had just told you about the threat afterward we could’ve dealt with the Clave. Regardless of the circumstances, Clary is still Valentine’s biological daughter. They would have been hesitant to take her sole account for anything without proof and you would have had time to spin it in our favor. If not that, I could’ve said no and threatened her with Magnus. He’s the only warlock she knows who’d be strong enough and possibly willing to do a spell from the Book of White even if she got a hold of it. How willing would he be to help her if I told him she was threatening his close downworlders friends?”

He looked at Simon in stunned silence. He used to be an annoying teen whose open and upfront personality had slowly grown on him. He’d always hoped Simon’s unwavering loyalty to his friends would transfer over to the clan in time, but never realized it already had. Even then, Simon had still acted young and ignorant at times. It looked like a lot had changed. This Simon was accepting and mature. _It was an attractive feature on him._

He froze at that last thought and rapidly pushed it away. That was definitely _not_ a thought to have about Simon. Especially right now.

“Those are mature thoughts for you to have. Borderline calculating plans. I can approve of that. Even if we should be sharing your self-claimed responsibility.” He commented.

“In the beginning… I wasn’t in a good place. When I jumped into the garden I was thinking about what Camille might do to you and the others now that she was loose and how I lost you and- and I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. There weren’t any attempts afterwards. Alec so _did_ _not_ approve of my little Rogue One reenactment. He actually locked me in a dark room until he felt I could be trusted in an open access space again. He visited a lot even though he was busy, spent hours talking with me. At first I thought it was just so he could get information for the case you know? He told me he was having Clary and the others punished… I thought when he knew everything he wanted he’d just leave me alone. But he didn’t. He kept coming and we’d talk. Sometimes about how I got there, sometimes about more ordinary things. He didn’t always say a lot but his comments finally made me realize some things, both about myself and the people around me.” 

Simon finally looked him in the eye. “I didn’t do everything wrong. I made an okay decision with the few options I had. Yeah, I could have made a better decision like I said earlier, but I didn’t make the worst one. Camille may be loose but you were all still alive. I didn’t immediately kill you. That meant I had some time to try and make things right. It wasn’t going to happen right away, and you probably still weren’t going to talk to me anytime soon, but we’re immortal. I had all the time in the world to make it up to you.”

“At the risk of going in circles- It’s not all on you. You’re new to this Simon. We call you baby and fledgling for a reason. You can’t be expected to know everything or make instant decisions that only benefit us. You’d been with us for a few weeks with no major issues and I should have taken a moment to ask you what the hell you were thinking when you did it. I assumed it was purely personal, and that was my mistake.” He made sure to maintain eye contact when he said the next line, “I’m sorry.” 

“W-Wait! What?” Simon was shell-shocked. “You- You don’t apologize. To anyone. _Ever._ Like, even when you’re unfairly nasty to people you only turn it around on them so they feel like they have to apologize to _you_. What brought this on?”

“It’s not that sudden, I spent weeks thinking I sent you running to your death... literally. When I learned you were trying to protect us- well, there were a lot of things I wished I could say to you. A lot of things I thought I’d never be able to.” He looked away. “An apology is the least I owe you.” 

“Raphael,” Simon whispered. 

He turned away but kept his hold on his fledgling. He’d gotten the most important bit out in the open. The rest of what he wanted to say could be brought up in due time. At least now Simon might stay in the hotel long enough for him to say them. He made sure to move a little faster. It was time to take Simon _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! There is definitely more of this universe coming, but I'll admit the chapters may be slow to come out since I don't actually have a developed plotline yet... whoops? I did want to get whatever little bit I had up for those who asked for more though so I'll leave you with a promise that I am still working on this!


End file.
